1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a locking structure, and more particularly to a locking structure applicable to a draw-type electronic device.
2. Related Art
In a common computer device such as a personal computer or a server, in order to provide better expandability and facilitates maintenance by information technology (IT) personnel, a data access device such as a hard disk is draw-type. That is to say, a plurality of installation grooves is provided at a main unit. The access device is installed in a draw-type case. By using a hot plugging technology, a plurality of access devices can be expanded at any time for the main unit or an access device with a failure is removed for maintenance or replacement.
In order to realize the hot plugging technology, a connector unit is disposed at an end of the main unit corresponding to the installation groove, and an edge connector is disposed at the access device. When the access device is inserted in the installation groove of the main unit, the edge connector has to be inserted in the connector unit at the same time, so as to realize an electrical connection between the access device and the main unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,144, a case separation mechanism for an electronic device is disclosed. The separation mechanism includes a handle. The handle is pivotally connected on the case in a rotatable relation. A user can hold the handle to pull or push the case to move. When the case moves to a fixed position, the handle can be folded to the case. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,151, a release mechanism for an audio device is disclosed. The release mechanism includes a handle and a linked mechanism. A user can hold the handle to pull or push the audio device to move. When the audio device is moved to a fixed position, the handle can be folded to the case.
In the existing technology, the access device is disposed in the installation groove of the main unit. In order to enable the access device to move inside the installation groove smoothly, a gap exists between the access device and the installation groove. When pushing or pulling the access device with the handle, the user has to move the access device smoothly, so that the edge connector of the access device is inserted in the connector unit to accomplish electrical connection. However, when the user applies a force, the edge connector of the access device might fail to match a position of the connector unit correctly due to the gap between the access device and the installation groove, or an installation position of the handle on the access device, or the way in which the user applies the force. At this time, not only a correct electrical connection cannot be established, the inappropriate force application might also cause the edge connector to impact the connector unit, thereby causing damages. A heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.